The screw up
by Blue Eyed Demond
Summary: read the title and it says the all


I started it as a story but when I got this far I was happy but if asked I may add more

do not own shnit

wish I did cuz then I'd be a rich bitch

Tibbs if you turn your head to the right but you dont have to squint

Tony:

No one knows me they think they do but they only know what I let them, not me no just they playboy, a sex god. I don't deny any of it I am a sex god well I use to be at least, that all changed when I meet him the one who stole my heart the one who also broke it to a million pieces, now hes standing in front of me trying to replace it but not with his own heart just a fake one untill he can find one to fit me thing is I dont want it. You may be wondering how this all started or what the hell I'm talking about, well its a long story to long to tell and so I'll fill in some of the blanks up to a month ago.

~~~~~~~~~~ "Tony report" The boss came in with his cup of coffee, it was his eighth cup today but it was a hard case so.

"Nothin yet Boss, mabe Abbs got somethin." Of corse we all knew she didn't yet one of her babies is down so she's moveing as fast as she could but with out the sarg. only so much could be done. "Then go find out, and take her a Calf- pow."

When I got to the lab. Abby was running around like a chickin with its head cut off. She stopped to look at me then smiled. "He pissed." Of course she would understand my position after all she, Duks, and me have been the only ones to stay with the Boss this long without wanting to quit at some point, even McGee at one point thought about quiting. She smiled and changed her music, it was something unAbbyish but had a good beat.

"You mind if I hang here, you can put me to work." I may pretend not to like work but I don't mind.

"No just dance with me and talk." She did a slide to the left. So as she worked we dance like we were in the club and talked, the conversation avoided the case as well as Gibbs untill, "So when are you going to get over him?" Abby said it out of no where but I knew what she ment.

"Soon as I get him out of my head. So not anytime soon." My answer is truthful, 'yes oh my god Tony the sex god is bi and in love with a m"You know its never going to happen." She sounded empathetic after all she had a small crush on him for a week after she started working with him.

"Ya, I know I mean hes the poster boy for the marines, aka straight as a zebras strips." Abby gets a look of pitty on her face much like she had in her voce.

"Why do this to yourself then. Go out have a ball get laid." She said it with a smile but was not jokeing after all he has not had any in almost a year and it made him grumpy.

I stop danceing and look at her with my puppy dog look "He's in my heart and I can't get him out, I mean he's as inflexible in my heart as he is in real life after all he is Gibbs." As I finished I realized she was signaling for stop which told me I just revealed my feelings to someone and most likely it was the person I didn't want to ever find out.

"Crap hes behind me aint he?"

I'm startled when i feel a slap on the head instead of him yelling at me and beating the crap out of me he says "Stop wineing its unatractive." I turn to see him smileing at me which was plain creepy I mean its Gibbs after all.

Then he turns to Abby asking "Got anything for me?" She jumped right in on telling him that he had to talk to Director Sheperd for her to get Sarg. up and running. Mean while I stood back her looking like an idiot with my mouth hanging open.

After Abbs finished her report Gibbs went to leave when he stopped at the door and said with a look of pure lust " You know zebras strips are jagid? Oh and when you are in the middle of no where with a group of men you either don't get your rocks off or you use a bed buddy. well I choose the bed buddy thing you know after awhile stress relief is important and there are somethings a woman can't do as well as a man." And with that Gibbs exited stage left winking at me on the way out.

When he left I let out a breath of air. Then his head popped back into the room, "My place at 8 have lots of energy we will be working late."


End file.
